Computer and network technology have transformed many important aspects of everyday life. Computers are becoming more of a household staple rather than a luxury, an educational tool and an entertainment medium. Computers allow users to manage and forecast finances, to control household electrical and mechanical operations like heating, cooling, lighting and security, and to store permanent records and images, for example. Network technologies such as the Internet have provided users with virtually unlimited access to remote systems and information, and associated applications. This type of access in many cases has become a complex maze of processes that is often off-loaded to third-party systems to manage. With technology advancements in wireless communication, a user can access the Internet from a palm size portable computer from just about anywhere in the world.
Consumers are becoming very dependent on communicating through the Internet. For example, many consumers prefer on-line shopping to the traditional method of physically going to a store or mail order shopping because on-line shopping is more quick and convenient as compared to conventional shopping schemes, and is now considered reliable and relatively secure. In addition, most on-line stores accept and validate major credit cards after completing an order and further provide confirmation information. Tracking numbers that allow the consumer to follow their purchase from the on-line store to their house are sometimes provided.
Another example is email. Many computer users prefer email over traditional communication methods of telephone conversations or letters via the post office. Email allows users to communicate across the world almost instantaneously. In addition, email is less expensive and more expeditious than traditional methods.
Retailers and wholesalers are aware of this trend—many are starting up web sites and providing on-line services for food and clothing purchases, information searches, email, stock trading and interactive games, for example. Numerous web sites require that a consumer or user create an account. Creation of an account can include providing a user name, password, personal information and/or registration of a payment mechanism (e.g., credit card, debit card, checking number). Creating, modifying and/or deleting an account are “provisioning transaction(s)”. A resource provisioning system can automate resource provisioning transaction(s). For example, a resource provisioning system can create account(s), augment existing account(s), provide security limitation(s), and/or terminate account(s). As standards evolve, resource provisioning systems can facilitate changes in security and access. Additionally, resource provisioning systems can be designed to manage financial interactions between parties.
Many resource provisioning systems include a rules engine and workflow system; a logging and audit system; a resource database to store information and support the workflow and/or auditing tasks; and agents that communicate with applications to add, delete, suspend or change users and/or privileges. Not all provisioning systems have similar spans of control, however. Most enable database and application access, but vendors often need to increase their support for provisioning devices, access to buildings and service subscriptions, as well as automation of ordering of equipment and other supplies.